las diferencias no detiene el amor
by soarindashie1221
Summary: El, un futbolista famoso de buena familia millonaria ella, una chica pobre que quiere conseguir su meta estando en el equipo de futbol mas famoso de la ciudad que pasaria si estos dos distintos personajes escojen un camino? Y si la familia de el no acepta eso? Que pasara? Soarindash humanizado
1. Chapter 1

**holi! :D siento mucho si les gustaba mi fic el amor existe pero tuve que borrarlo :c no me gusto para nada esa idea pero mis papas me obligaron y me amenazaron con quitarme el internet asi que decidi hacer mis fics a escondidas LOL(wow soy malcriada xD) bueno comenzemos con el capi**

**Nota: blah,blah algo que ver como mlp se quemo con hasbro y lauren (nah mentira mlp le pertenece a lauren y hasbro XD)**

* * *

Capitulo:1: el primer dia de clases

El sol brillaba con su maximo y hermoso resplandor en la ciudad de ponyville y en una casa blanca como la nube se encontraba acostada en su cama una chica de pelo arcoirizado y ojos fursia que se sentaba en su cama tallandose los ojos tenia la cara como si amanecio con resaca - tendre que dejar de beber tanta cerveza en las fiestas que voy- dice rainbow media dormida se tiro en su cama para volver con su siesta hasta que tocaron la puerta de su casa

Rainbow: agh QUIEN DIABLOS ES!?- grito rainbow cansada

\- es pinkie winkie- dice otra chica otro lado de la puerta con pelo rosa rizado en dos coletas y ojos azul celeste

Rainbow: oh lo siento si te grite pinkie pie esque tengo sueno todavia- dice media molesta y media avergonzada por hablarle asi a su amiga

pinkie: no te preocupes dashie, oh recuerda que hoy es el primer dia clases- dice viendo preocupadamente a su amiga que ni el uniforme tenia puesto

Rainbow: ay no es cierto- dice con pique rd

Rainbow se embalo y a la media hora salio y se fue corriendo con pinkie agarrada

EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Rainbow:ya...lle...uf...ya...llegamos- dice rendida

Pinkie: mira el lado positivo corrimos 12 millas, 5 calles, evitamos 3 perros, 4 gatos, 3 ancianos y ancianas y 2 violadores pero llegamos a tiempo - dijo todo sin respirar

Rainbow: que hay de positivo en eso?- dice con un tono algo molesto

Pinkie: ya lo dije llegamos a tiempo daaa ademas quemamos muchas calorias- dice con una sonrisa

Rainbow: bien, es tarde sera mejor que entremos- dice sonriendole tambien

DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA

Se encontraba una chica con apariencia que parecia timida pelo largo rosa claro palido con ojos verdes con un hermoso azul cristalino escondiendose de los demas

Pinkie: HOLA FLUTTERSHY!-exclamo a la chica timida

Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAH!PINKIE! me asustaste- dice con un tono molesto

Pinkie: ups lo siento- dice algo apenada

Fluttershy: no te preocupes se supone que soy yo la que deveria disculparse- dice avergonzada

Rainbow: hola flutters- dice antes de que vivan diciendose perdon

Fluttershy: hola rainbow has visto a las demas- dice dandose cuenta que faltan 3 de sus mejores amigas

Rainbow: no ten...- fue iterrumpida por pinkie

Pinkie: twilight en la biblioteca,applejack en un huerto del otro lado del campus y rarity en la salon de modas- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una uriola en la cabeza

Rainbow: ok? yo me ire al campus despues de clases- dijo llendose de alli

EN EL CAMPUS(osea despues de 4 horas aburridas de clases xD)

Rainbow: agh donde estara el o la entrenador/ra

\- OYE!- exclamo un chico de cabello azul fuerte y ojos verdes esmeralda

Rainbow: so...soarin?- dice viendo a uno de sus idolos del futbol

Soarin: hola eres nueva?- dice saludando a dash

Rainbow: sip- dice super ultra nerviosa

Soarin: lo siento pero las incripciones para el volley ball se han acabado- dice apenado

Rainbow: no vengo a jugar eso quiero jugar futbol- dice super emocionada

Soarin: mmm cuantos allos tienes?- dice con una mano en su valvilla

Rainbow: 20 por?- dice extranada

Soarin: felicidades! estas en el equipo- dice feliz

Rainbow: oh GRACIAS!- exclamo abrazandolo

Soarin: no...hay de que- dice algo sonrojado

Rainbow: ups per...perdon- dice sonrojada y avergonzada

Soarin: no te preocupes- dijo aun rojo- no pasa nada

Rainbow: eres el capitan de el equipo?- dice viendolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la emocion

Soarin: no, yo soy el segundo y fleetfot la tercera speetfire es la capitana- dice algo celoso

Speetfire: que yo que?- dice una chica con cabello de fuego anaranjado y ojos del mismo color

Soarin: nada le estaba ensenando a la nueva todo del campus- dice con el cello fruncido

Speetfire: ok ya veo que otra vez estas celoso- dice burlonamente

Soarin: MENTIRA!- grita rojo,molesto y avergonzado

Speetfire: bien vamos con los demas y lleva a tu novia- dice guinandole un ojo como senal de picardia

-QUE!?- dijeron ambos super rojos

Speetfire: nada, em mejor vamonos - dice embalandoce de alli

Soarin: un dia speetfire me las va a pagar- dice el molesto pero aun rojo

Rainbow: see estoy deacuerdo contigo- dice de la misma manera

Toda la tarde fue deporte,deporte pero rainbow y soarin tuvieron tiempo para convivir y hablar(:3 aww)

Fleetfot: bien, ya terminamos- dice una chica de pelo blanco y ojos fursia

Soarin: bueno rainbow fue un placer conocerte- dice con ojos de enamorado

Rainbow: si je, ami tambien me agrado- dice sonriendole sonrojada

Speetfire: SOARIN!- grita llamando la atencion de ambos

Soarin: QUE?- le grita de vuelta

Fleetfot: ven te necesitamos- dice mirandolo

Soarin: rainbow me tengo que ir pero te dare algo- dice acercandose plantandole un timido pero tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue de alli corriendo rojo y encojido de ombros

Rainbow: a...adios- dice el multiple sonrojada

Continuara...

Bueno y eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado :D y ya les dije por que borre el amor existe pero prometo con papel y todo que este no lo dejare ;D espero que entiendan mis razones por que borre la aterior historia.

BYE,BYE


	2. salida y chismes

**Holi awia bueno yyyyy no tengo noticias meh vamos con el capi**

**Nota: MLP NO ME PERTENECE (quisiera yo:'() SON DE LAUREN Y HASBRO**

* * *

Capitulo:2: te invito a salir y la revista de chismes

Ya era el dia siguiente y rd se acababa de levantar hoy no se prepararia para ir a CHS no havia clases (tipico en mi pais segundo dia de clases y no dan :D aleluya XD) iva a comer cereal con leche hasta que tocan la puerta de la casa

Rainbow: qwien bes?- dice abriendo la puerta no podia hablar estaba con la boca llena

Soarin: hola rainbow me preguntaba si po...podrias ir conmigo al parque?- dice el preocupado y sonrojado

Rainbow: claro que sii! digo por que no?- dijo ocultando su entusiasmo

Soarin: oh a que hora vengo a recojerte?- dice un poco mas calmado

Rainbow: emm a las 3 te parece?- dice como si no le interesa

Soarin: bien,nos vemos a la 3- dice con una sonrisa

Rainbow: adios nos vemos luego- dice para luego soltar un gritico de emocion- oh no falta una hora!- exclamo preocupada

1 HORA DESPUES

Rainbow ya estaba lista y vestia una blusa blanca sin mangas con una chaqueta azul celeste, unos pequenos pero ajustados shorts celestes y unos botines blancos ella esperaba a que soarin fuera hasta que al fin llego

Soarin: ho...hola rainbow te ves bien- dice sonrojado

Rainbow: sin tampoco te ves mal- dice viendolo de pies a cabeza soarin usaba su uniforme oficial de los wonderbolts

Soarin: gracias- decia con una sonrisa

Rainbow: wao mejor vamonos se hace tarde- dice viendo el relog de su casa

Soarin: bueno- dijo feliz

Los dos salieron de la casa de dash se divertian mucho subiendose a los juegos y hablando sobre sus suenos y deseos lo unico malo era que los camarografos(o como se escriba XD) que jodian y jodian sin parar tirandoles fotos a ambos soarin acompano a rd a su casa se despidieron y soar se fue a su casa

A LA MANANA SIGUENTE

Rainbow dash se fue a canterlot high pero lo que no sabia que iva a tener una gran sorpresa

EN LA CAFETERIA

Las 5 manes veian fijamente a dash provocandole incomodidad hasta que decidio hablar

Rainbow: em algo pasa?- dijo aun incomoda

Pinkie: no te enteraste?- pregunto animada la chica

Rainbow: ah no?- pregunto nerviosa

Rarity: leiste la revista de secretos de adolecentes lindos y famosos- dice emocionada

Rainbow: nunca leo eso- dice con el cello fruncido

Rarity: aqui dice algo sobre un guapisimo jugador de futbol y tu teniendo una cita- dice ensenandole la revista

Rainbow: QUE!?- dice arrancandole la revista de las manos a su amiga- no puede ser cuando encuentre a soarin me las va a pagar- dice ultra molesta

Rarity: ah el amor es tan hermoso- dice con los ojos en forma de corazon

EN LA CANCHA DE FUTBOL

Rainbow: SOARIN!- exclamo rainbow furiosa

Soarin: que? Oh hola rainbow- dice saludandola

Rainbow: me puedes explicar?- dice esperando una respuesta mientras le entregaba la revista

Soarin: pero que? ami no me hicieron entrevista- decia confundido y sonrojado

Rainbow: bueno parece que si ademas de que me etiqueraron como tu novia- dijo sonrojada

Soarin: agh estoy harto de esas personas- dice con el cello fruncido

Rainbow: see estoy deacuerdo de nuevo- dice de la misma manera

Soarin: bien esta decidido no volvere a respoder preguntas en entrevistas- dice aun molesto-mejor vamos a practicar- dice un poco mas calmado

Rainbow: bien, vamos-dice dash

Soarin: *creo que me gusta* penso soar sonriendole a dash

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno capi 2 dios hace frio y tengo sueno ay no etoy consiente de lo que escribi**

**BYE,BYE**


	3. chico nuevo y chica nueva

**holis,holitas :D miren voy a tratar de hacer los capis super largos como de 1,000 a 1,500 palabras u.u lo se, demasiado pero wano aqui el capi**

**NOTA: mlp es mio y soy siempre $.$ naah mentira XD le pertenece a hasbro y lauren XDXD**

* * *

Capitulo:3: la chica nueva y el chico nuevo

Despues del entrenamiento de futbol soarin invito a rainbow a comer pie de manzana(LOL xD) y ella acepto despues de comer regresaron a CHS y encontraron a una pinkie muy desesperada corriendo para aqui y alla con cosas para fiesta en sus manos

Rainbow: ey pinkie que te pasa?-dice agarrandola de los hombros

Pinkie: vendra una chica nueva y un chico nuevo- dice mientras tiraba serpentinas luego se veia el resto de las mane twilight,fluttershy,applejack y rarity

Rarity: ay mis hermosas y perfectas uñas pinkie ayuda cargo demasiadas cosas- dice la reina del drama lloriquiando como siempre todos rodaron los ojos

Applejack: rarity deja de llorar quieres- dice irritada

Twilight: si,ademas ay que ayudar a pinkie mira como esta- dice señalandola con su boligrafo y la mencionada estaba casi arrastrandose junto las cosas de la fiesta

Fluttershy: estoy deacuerdo con twilight- dice timida y temerosamente

Rarity: agh bien- dice de malagana

?: yo tambien quiero ayudar- dice seriamente un chico encapuchado

Pinkie: uh,uh quien eres tu extraño?- dice viendolo de pies a cabeza- oh por dios eres tu!- dice felizmente abrazandolo

Soarin: un momento cheese? cheese sandwich?- dice sorprendido

Cheese: el unico hermano- dice abrazando a su mejor amigo de la infancia

Soarin: por que veniste?- dice feliz

Cheese: mi sentido cheese me aviso que hoy se hara una fiesta- dice gritando de emocion- tambien para quedarme aqui- dice lo ultimo sonriendo

Rainbow: no puedo creer de que estas aqui- dice con una sonrisa

Rarity: si, tus fiestas son divinas querido- dice sostificadamente

Twilight: eres tan buen organizador igual que pinkie- dice felizmente

Applejack: si , llegaste el dia correcto- dice contenta

Fluttershy: es muy bueno y amable de tu parte ayudarnos- dice sonriente

Pinkie: y lo mejor esque te vas a quedar- dice emocionada

Luego la puerta se abrio mostrando a una chica de piel blanca ojos azul acuatico con cabello amarillo con el sol(oc) y a un chico de piel tambien blanca pelo azul acuatico y ojos amarillo como el sol (oc tambien)

?: hola alguien aqui se llama- dice siendo interumpida

?: PINKIE PIE!?- grito entusiasmado el chico

?: SUNNYSAY! que te dije sobre interrumpirme afuera?- dice molesta

Sunnysay: DEJAME EN PAZ WATERWAY! SOY MAS GRANDE QUE TU!- exclama molesto

Waterway: solo por 10 segundos- dice con el ceño fruncido

Sunnysay: aun asi cuenta- dice sacandole la lengua con una sonrisa arrogante

Waterway: cada dia eres mas molesto sabias?- dice dando una poker face a su hermano

Sunnysay: y tu mas estupida- dice con la misma sonrisa arrogante

Waterway: agh- exclamo con el ceño fruncido

Todos se quedaron con la cara de wtf?

Pinkie: hola bienvenidos a canterlot high ! deven ser los nuevos me llamo pinkie pie son hermanos verdad? yo creo que si el es cheese sandwich el es soarin ella es twilight sparkle yo soy pinkie pie ok creo que lo mencione antes como sea ella es rainbow dash ella es rarity ella es applejack y ella es fluttershy- acabo diciendo sin respirar y con una sonrisa asustando un poco a los gemelos

Waterway: hola soy waterway- dice sonriente

Sunnysay: y yo sunnysay- dice emocionadamente

Cheese: quien quiere darle un recorrido a los nuevos amigos- dice sonriendo

Rainbow: yo se lo dare a sunnysay- dice emocionada

Soarin: y yo a waterway- dice sonriente

Pinkie: ok que empieze el tour- dice feliz

CON RAINBOW Y SUNNYSAY

Sunnysay: y rainbow verdad?- dice tratando de iniciar una conversacion

Rainbow: sip la misma- dice un poco enojada aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

Sunnysay: cuantos años tienes?- dice curioso

Rainbow: 20 y tu?- dice con un poco de interes

Sunnysay: 21 y cuantos hermanos tienes- dice mas curioso aun

Rainbow: 4 y son peliadores profeciopales igual a mi padre y a mi madre tambien ya deja de hacer preguntas o sino te golpeo- dice molesta

Sunnysay: amm de curiosidad tambien eres peliadora profecional?- dice algo nervioso

Rainbow: se podria decir que si se karate cinta negra de hecho y estoy aprendiendo yuyitsu y combate tambien- dice arrogantemente

Sunnysay: uh interesante- dice super nervioso

CON SOARIN Y WATERWAY

Soarin: water entonces sunny es tu hermano verdad?- dice sonriendo

Waterway: sip lamentablemente sip- dice dejando escapar un largo suspiro

Soarin: que pasa fue por algo que dije?- dice preocupado

Watterway: no esque mi hermano siempre jugaba conmigo de pequeña pero cuando crecimos...no quiso jugar mas- dice algo decepcionada

Soarin: mira te dire algo las personas crecen y cambian anque no te guste deverias ver la realidad pero sempre sabras que tienes una niña interna que nunca crecera- dice poniendo la mano en su barvilla

Waterway: siento mucho por hacerte esto soarin- water agarro a soarin y empezo a darle besos despues le quito la camisa dejando ver su pecho fuerte y sexy (XD) soarin no lo negaba lo disfrutaba y empezo a quitarle la blusa pero paro porque:

Rainbow: so...soarin?- dice para despues irse corriendo

Soarin: no rainbow ESPERA!- dice corriendo detras de ella

Continuara...

* * *

**Weno capi 3 no puse lemon por que ay no se creo que no estoy lista todavia adioshetio**


	4. perdoname

**Klk panases ya tengo aqui el cuarto capitulo del fic bueno voy hacer una pregunta**

**Quieren lemon? de cual nivel? por que como que no toy segura :T pero bueno aqui el capi**

**NOTA: mlp no es mio es de hasbro y lauren **

* * *

Capitulo:4: celos y perdon

Rainbow se fue y soarin estaba siguiendola

Rainbow: no me sigas- dice molesta

Soarin: rainbow espera tengo algo que decirte- dice llorando por que no paraba(lloron xD)

Rainbow no paro y siguio su camino

Soarin: dashie- dice con una lagrima mas saliendo de sus ojos

En el campus habia debajo de un arbol una chica pelo multicolor que lloraba y lloraba

Rainbow: *snif* por que?, por que tuvo que hacerme esto? *snif* primero me enamoro de el y luego lo veo besandose y tocando a una maldita zorra *snif*- dice aun llorando

Luego alguen le tapa esos ojos llorosos

?: hola hola adivina quien soy?- dice un chico

rainbow le reconocio esa voz se paro y se quedo paralizada al ver quien era

Rainbow: que...que quieres soarin!- dice molesta

Soarin: bueno, queria pedirte perdon- dice con un tono apenado luego se arrodillo y- rainbow perdoname soy un idiota por dejarme llevarme con waterway ella me beso por favor perdon,perdon,perdon- decia llorando arrepentido

Rainbow al ver lo apenado que estaba lo beso en los labios confundiendo muchisimo a soarin sin camisa(7u7 se que a ustedes les gusta xD)

Soarin: y que fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido,confundido y sonrojado

Rainbow: no lo se pero no mal iterpretes nada ok?- dice confundida,avergonzada y rojita al ver al wonderbolt sin camisa

Soarin: oh donde quedo mi camisa- dice aun rojo

Rainbow: no lo se *abrazo* gracias por que no le hiciste nada a waterway- dice sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Soarin: no hay de que- dice aun rogisimo

Luego la blusa de tirantes de rainbow se le rompieron los tirantes ya que se amarraban dejando en descubierto su sosten multicolor y soarin se quedo embobado y sonrojado

Rainbow: oye! no me mires pervertido dios tendre que llevarle esta estupida blusa a rarity otra vez- dice roja y molesta

Soarin: vamos al sugar cube corner los demas nos esperan- dice guardando su celular

Rainbow: bueno- dice pero al dar el primer paso tropezo con una roca y cayo haciendo que su short se le qitara el boton revelando sus pantis de arcoiris- auch mi tobillo- exclamo adolorida y rojita

Soarin: rainbow! ven yo te llevo- le dice el soarin sin camisa musculoso y sexy que era bastante bueno para una revista en ese momento rainbow tenia cara de :o (ok creo que me deje llevar xD)

Rainbow: bi...bien- dice sonrojada

EN EL SUGAR CUBE CORNER

Todos estaban reunidos esperando a RD y soarin hasta que al fin llegaron

Twilight: que bueno que llega...rainbow que le paso a tu ropa y por que soarin no tiene camisa- dice mal iterpretando todo

Pinkie: como fue? que sentiste? CUENTAMELO TODO!- le dijo a una sonrojada rainbow dash

Rainbow: no...no paso nada solamente se me rompio la blusa que rarity me arreglo,luego tropeze con una roca y mis shorts se rompieron y por ultimo me torci el tobillo- dice aun sonrojada por que le pregunto pinkie ya que ese tema es muy imcomodo

Soarin: a ti no te iva ir peor que ami me ivan a violar- dice con el cello fruncido

Rainbow: a bueno,bueno diganme para venimos aqui- dice muy incomoda

Todos: EL BAILE Y LA FERIA DE INVIERNO!- dicen todos muy felices y emocionados/as

Rainbow: baile que bien- dice sarcasticamente

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien fin del capi 4 :D contesten lo del lemon :v:v ay no se como que aun no estoy lista para eso :T pero lo hare si ustedes quieren :) ayer estaba viendo en la TV south park a quien no le gusta esas caricaturas oh dios mio mataron a kenny hijos de puta siempre me hacen reir xD bye bye**


	5. una verdad para escuchar

**holi actualize tarde lo se pero wano se me olvido me dieron una idea y flor me dio una super mi hermana tambien por jugar en voz alta XD bueno vi que lo del lemon gano por los si :T me van a traumar T_T pero wano vamos con el capi,dapi**

* * *

Capitulo:5: una verdad que todos escucharan

Rainbow y los/as demas salieron del sugar cube corner era de noche ella caminaba por un cayejon muy oscuro por que alli estaba mas cerca de su casa - hola pequeña- dijo un hombre alto quien jalo a rainbow por el brazo

Rainbow: quien eres?- dice asustada

Somewark: me llamo somewark (oc) y tu nena seras mi amante- dice con malicia

Rainbow: ay- dice asustada por que se podia defender de personas de 2 años mas que ella pero tenia mas de 30

Somewark: esto sera divertido- dice babeando como un perro

rainbow: oh no de nuevo no!- luego agarra una cubeta de metal y se la rompe en la cabeza

Somewark: niña tonta lo hize una vez y lo hare de nuevo y si te escapas te seguire hasta conseguir lo que quiero de ti - dice seguro de que lo haria

Rainbow no contesto lo unico que hizo fue irse corriendo de alli hasta que llego a su casa se tiro en su cama llorando por que despues de esa experiencia le llego horribles recuerdos a su mente ella lloraba y lloraba hasta que se quedo dormida

A LA MANANA SIGUIENTE

Rainbow no fue a la escuela se sentia insegura por lo que le dijo ese tipo de aquella noche las mane se juntaron junto a los chicos en receso

Soarin: hola, han visto a rainbow?- pregunto preocupadamente

Todos/as menos soarin: nop- dicen tambien preocupados/as

Fluttershy: no llego a clase hoy- dice timidamente asustada

Pinkie: en verdad me preocupa y si le paso algo horriblemente aterrador- dice asustada exagerando como siempre

Twilight: lo mejor seria visitarla despues de clases bien?- dice segura

Todos/as: bien!- dijeron decididos/as

ESA MISMA TARDE

Twilight y los/as demas se fueron donde rainbow a preguntarle por que no fue a la escuela ese dia

Twilight: deve de estar aqui- dice para luego tocar la puerta

rainbow: SI ERES TU SOMEWARK TENGO UN TELEFONO PARA REPORTARTE CON LA POLICIA- dice desde su habitacion

Twilight: no rainbow somos nosotras y los chicos- dice gritando lo unico que RD hizo fue abrir rapidamente la puerta y jalar a los 11 en su casa

Rarity: rainbow querida que pasa?- dice preocupada

Rainbow: les... teng...tengo...que decir algo muy importante- dice con cara triste

Pinkie: que pasa?- dice por primera vez seria(OMG)

Rainbow: pero diganme que despues de decirles esto no me rechazaran- dice aun sin animos de hablar

Todos/as: lo prometemos- dijeron haciendo la pinkie promesa

Rainbow: bueno todo comenzo cuando tenia 13- dice con voz quebrada

FLASH BACK

Habia en un cayejon oscuro una niña de 13 ciertamente era rainbow dash ella iva a comprar la cena para su familia pero algo la tiro al suelo

Rainbow: oye! quien eres!?- dice ciertamente en panico

Somewark: oye niña inocente es hora de que te acuestes conmigo nenita- dice maliciosamente

Rainbow: NO! que? quieres de mi?- dice alterada

Somewark: solamente tu cuerpo nadamas chiquita- dice metiendo su mano por sus partes privadas el agarro a RD y la entro a un cuarto bien oscuro

Rainbow: su...sueltame!- exclamo llorando

Somewark: mmmmm dejame pensarlo nop- dice el mientras le quitaba la ropa y la golpeaba para que no grite

A LA MANANA SIGUENTE

Rainbow le conto todo a sus padres y hermanos

Firefly: ay hija lo siento que cosas terribles te hiso?- dice preocupada

Strikes: pero que niña mas idiota eres! para eso tuviste que defenderte- dice enojado

Rainbow: pero no se como- dice llorando

Strikes: NO ME IMPORTA DEFIENDETE Y YA!- dice enojado y con ira

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(No me culpen no pienso escribir lemon todavia :v :v) Todos se sorprendieron por ese relato de que RD fue victima de violacion es por eso que practica karate,yiuyitsu y combate y es una chica tan ruda

Twilight: ay rainbow lo...lo siento mucho- dice abrazandola igual que todas

Rainbow: no importa- dice llorando- y lo peor de esto es que el me lo encontre anoche y queria hacerme lo mismo- dice llorando mas fuerte

rarity: querida te prometemos que ese bastardo no te hara mas daño- dice agarrandola de los hombros

Rainbow: gracias- dice con un poco mas de animo

Fluttershy: rainbow por que nunca nos contaste?- dice preocupada

Rainbow: por que temia que ustedes me rechazen igual a una basura- dice un poco mas calmada luego por la ventana aparece una roca con un mensaje escrito y rainbow la cogio

Rainbow: ay no- dice preocupada

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno amigos y esto fue todo(por ahora ;D) nos vemos en el proxim capi dapi**


	6. no se como ponerle :T

**holis everypeople :D ya veo que algunos de los comentarios me piden lemon :T no se preocupen habra :3 ;D **

**NOTA: MLP NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD LE PERTENECE A LAUREN Y HASBRO**

* * *

Capitulo:6: buscando una solucion la pijamada

Soarin: que pasa rainbow?- dice preocupado por la expresion de rainbow

Rainbow: es de somewark dice que va a perseguirnos a las 6- dice con un tono asustada

Applejack: a...a todas?- dice asustada

Rainbow: sip- fue lo unico que dijo

Fluttershy: tengo miedo- dice aterrada

Fancy: pero ese tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- pregunta molesto

Flash: es tipico en los violadores esos HDP no tienen vida- dice molesto

Caramel: sera mejor llamar a las autoridades- dice preocupado

Big mac: sip seria lo mejor- dice deacuerdo

Twilight: rainbow dice algo mas?- le pregunta preocupada

Rainbow: no- dice algo nerviosa

Pinkie: tengo miedo esto no es divertido- dice poniendose atras de cheese quien estaba atras de fancy

Fancy: por que?- pregunta fancy confundido

twilight: llamare a shining armor el sabra que hacer- dice para luego sacar su telefono y llamarlo - hola? shining?- pregunta por telefono

**CONVERSACION TELEFONICA**

**shining: hola twilie que pasa hermanita?**

twilight: hola shining necesito que vengas a la ciudad de ponyville

**shining: bueno pero para que?**

twilight: solo ven bueno? aqui te lo digo

**shining: bien lo que sea por ti hermanita pero tal vez me demore en ir bueno?**

twilight: YA!

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA**

rarity: querida que te dijo?- pregunta preocupada

twilight: dijo que vendra pero tal vez se demore- dice algo preocupada

pinkie: rainbow te puedo preguntar algo?- dice con una sonrisa algo aterradora

rainbow: eh...si que pasa?- dice asustada por la dicha sonrisa

pinkie: que se siente perder la virginidad- pregunta maliciosamente

rainbow: eh...eh...no...no se a que... te refieres- dice sonrojada aciendose la inocente

applejack: pinkie a que se vale esa pregunta?- dice confundida

pinkie: nada solo queria saber- dice dando brinquitos como acostumbre siempre

soarin: ok eso fue raro- dice extrañado por la actitud de pinkie

twilight: mejor ay que buscar una solucion cuando mi hermano venga- dice mas calmada

caramel: pero tendremos que pasar la noche en un solo lugar?- pregunta preocupado

cheese: buena idea amigo- dice hablando rapido

pinkie: SIP, PIJAMADA EN EL SUGAR CUBE CORNER- dice emocionada

todos/as: YAY!

pero no notaron que rainbow fue corriendo a su habitacion abrio la carta que tenia la roca pegada y leyo algo que le dejo umedecidos los ojos

rainbow: por que? por que mi vida, mi infancia tuvo que ser tan cruel? te odio con todas mis fuerzas somewark- dice con odio sollosando en silencio

EN EL SUGAR CUBE CORNER

Eran como las 8:30 de la noche cuando fueron todos encontraron a una pinkie muy pero muy emocionada

Pinkie: al fin llegaron- dice dando brinquitos hacia sus amigos

Cheese: QUE EMPIEZE LA DIVERCION- dice super emocionado

Pasaron las horas y todos estaban cantando y bailando luego toco los juegos

Twilight: que jugamos?- pregunto a ver si alguien tenia una idea

Pinkie: que tal si jugamos un juego que yo y cheese nos inventamos- dice emocionada

Rainbow: y como es ese tal juego- pregunto con curiosidad

Cheese: el juego se llama pelobotis (ese juego yo lo ivente)- dice emocionado

Flash: y cuales son las reglas- pregunta queriendo saber como se juega el pelobotis

Pinkie: las reglas son faciles primero cojes una pelota de bolley ball luego te acuestas boca arriba y la tiras diciendo tu nombre en letras despues paras y dices tu nombre por letras pero al reves sin que se caiga la pelota si se te cae tendras que empezar denuevo despues dices el abecedario en español y en ingles despues de terminar le das un golpe a lo que esta en frente tuyo luego hacemos una ronda das vueltas con los ojos cerrados y paras frente el que le diras verdad o reto de alli para a lante es verdad o reto- dice todo sin respirar

Cheese: las reglas son faciles- dice como si nada

Todos se quedaron con la cara de WTF?

Rainbow: bien...juguemos- dice confundida

Se pasaron toda la noche jugando el pelobotis explotando de risa con los retos y escuchando muchas verdades ya eran las 12: pm y rainbow se levanto al parecer a tomar agua pero alguen le toco el hombro y agarro su mano y lo tiro tambien el agua

Rainbow: quien eres tu?- pregunta molesta haciendole una llave para que fuera incapaz de soltarse

Soarin: dash soy yo soarin- dice desesperado por escapar de alli

Rainbow: ups lo siento- dice parandose avergonzada

Soarin: dash queria hablar contigo- dice un tanto nervioso

Rainbow: que pasa?- pregunta preocupada por la forma que soarin lo dijo

Soarin: quisiera preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novia?- le pregunta algo nervioso y sonrojado

Rainbow: si...si quiero ser tu novia- dice sonrojada- pu...puedes dormir conmigo?- le pregunta aun roja

Soarin: claro dashie- dice rojo entrandose en la cama de dash rainbow tambien fue y se acosto con el

Rainbow: dame un beso- decia sentada en la cama

Soarin: bien,bien- dice dandole un beso en los labios se quedaron mirandose

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON

Luego se dieron besos apasionados rainbow rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de soarin el le quitaba la blusa y su sosten luego se acostaron en la cama de dash el metio su pene en la vagina de dash mientras ella gemia y gemia

\- me detengo?- pregunta soarin inseguro de seguir

\- no sigue,sigue- dice dash respirando agitadamente

Soarin no contesto solamente la embestia cada vez mas rainbow lamio su pene como si fuera una paleta y soarin tambien gemia,y gemia luego soarin abrio las piernas de rainbow y lamio su vagina y

FIN DEL LEMON

rainbow desperto con la respiracion agitada y sudando frio- uf solo fue un sueno- dice mas calmada y luego se durmio con curiosidad de por que ella suena esas cosas pero decidio ignorar su curiosidad

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo :D uf me duelen los dedos xD buano grax a mi hermano quien medio esta idea bueno me da asco escribir de este tema :T dejo el celu por k tengo que arreglar unos problemas con el pay este -_- ahora las preguntas

1- Pinkie dejara de ser pervertida? (Esta la contesto y la respuesta es nop xD)

2-Les gustaria que haga una secuela cuando el fic termine?

3- a que pareja prefieren?

1- soarindash

2- flashlight

Sean honestos/as :3

4- cuantos allos tienen?

BYE,BYE


	7. es la unica solucion

**Hola weno estoy deprimida creo que algo me falta en la vida :T pero tengo 3 mejores amigas que siempre me hacen reir :D :) pero ahora vamos con el capi dapi siempre digo asi por k soy una autentica pinkie pie xD**

**NOTA: mlp no es mio es de...saben que? no ecribire esa mrd**

* * *

Capitulo:7: es la unica solucion

Eran las 12:00 pm Ya todos/as se estaban yendo del sugar cube corner pero rainbow aun quedo pensativa de por que soño eso le parecio tan extraño hasta que shining llamo a twi

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA:

Shining: hola hermanita

Twilight: hola shining que pasa?

Shining: esque no dijimos donde nos veriamos

Twilight: agh que te parece hoy en el parque de ponyville a las 3 de la tarde

Shining: bueno, nos vemos a las 3 bien?

Twilight: bueno

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA

Twilight: amigos tengo buenas noticias mi hermano vendra hoy como el es un oficial vendra ayudarnos a investigar sobre ese tal somewark- dice alegre

Rarity: al fin una nueva noticia!- exclama contenta

Soarin: a que hora vendra?- pregunta curioso

Twilight: me dijo que vendra esta tarde en el parque de ponyville a las 3- dice aun mas contenta

Todos/as: SIIIII!- dicen con entusiasmo

Twilight: pero devemos irnos a prepararnos- dice aun con una sonrisa

Pinkie: uh,uh que tal si se quedan a comer aqui- pregunta sonriendo

Todos/as: no hay problema- dicen aun felices

Y asi fue todos/as se quedaron comiendo la comida en el sugar cube y como costumbre rainbow y soarin estaban peliando pero con comida y asi se inicio la primera guerra de comida del sugar cube corner

Rainbow: rindete- dice detras de un sofa y tirandole un tomate a soarin

Soarin: JAMAS!- exclama detras de una mesa con el ceño fruncido esquivando el tomate y lanzandole albondigas

Señora cake: pero que paso aqui!- dice viendo el reguero que ambos causaron

Ambos: el/ella empezo- dicen al unisono

Señor cake: no importa quien empezo se van los 11 de aqui- exclama molesto- y contigo señorita vamos hablar seriamente- dice jalando a pinkie hacia su habitacion

Twilight: bueno tenemos que irnos recibi un texto de mi hermano diciendo que nos esta esperando- dice guardando su celular

Cheese: pero que sera de pinkie- dice mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras

Pinkie: no se preocupen aqui estoy- dice corriendo hacia abajo

Cheese: que te dijeron- pregunta curioso

Pinkie: que no usare mi cañon de fiestas por un mes- dice un poco triste

Cheese: wow eso es cruel- dice sorprendido

Twilight: vamos - dice llamando a todos para irse de la tienda de dulces

EN EL PARQUE DE PONYVILLE

Shining estaba sentado en una banca estaba con su traje de policia esperando a twi y sus amigos y amigas hasta que al fin llegaron

Shining: twilie al fin viniste te extrañe mucho hermanita- dice abrazandola

Twilight: yo tambien te extrañe- dice devolviendole el abrazo felizmente- hermano ellos son mis amigos y amigas- dice sonriente

Shining: hola todos- dice sonriendo

Todos/as: hola- dicen alegres

Shining: bien twilie ahora dime que pasa- dice abrazandola

Twilight le conto todo hasta los traumas que sufrio rainbow a los 13 como fue golpeada y violada tambien le conto lo de la nota

Shining: ok este si que es un problema grave- dice con un dedo en la valvilla

Twilight: entonces que devemos hacer- dice preocupada

Shining: ya se, pero es lo unico que deven acer- dice con animos

Applejack: haremos lo que sea para que ese tipo deje de joder- dice con el ceño fruncido

Shining: necesitan guardianes- dice sonriendo

Soarin: que?- dice confundido

Shining: guardianes es como gualda espaldas pero estan mas atentos a los movimientos de sus patrones- dice con una sonrisa

Twilight: entonces quienes seran?- pregunta curiosa

Shining: estos 6 jovenes de aqui- dice señalando a los chicos- chicos como se llaman?- pregunta viendo a los 6

Flash: flash sentry

Cheese: cheese sandwich

Caramel: caramel

Fancy: fancy pants

Big mac: big mackintosh

Soarin: soarin

Shining: bien, flash tu vas con twilie, cheese tu con pinkie, big mac tu con fluttershy, caramel tu con applejack, fancy tu con rarity y soarin tu con rainbow pero cuidenlas bien en especial tu flash sentry - dice seriamente asustando a todos en especial flash

Chicos: entendido- dicen un poco intimidados

Shining: bien guardianes cuiden a sus chicas- dice aun serio

Chicos: si señor- dicen tambien serios

Rainbow: mañana sera un dia largo- dice dejando escapar un suspiro- hey guardian mejor vamonos- dice con el ceño fruncido

Soarin: vamos a mi casa esta oscureciendo y vives en un cayejon muy peligroso- dice caminando con dash

Rainbow: agh bien- dice aun con el ceño fruncido

Continuara...

* * *

**Corto lo se eso creo o.O pero wano esto es todo por hoy u.u no actualize es por que mis padres sospechaban pero me salve :D**

**Bye, bye**


	8. en la casa de mi idolo parte: 1

**hola lo se dure mucho en actualizar es que no eh dormido en casi 1 semana eh estado molesta y por flojera ademas de la escuela y queria desesperarlos XD okno vamos con el capi,dapi**

**NOTA: MLP NO ME PERTENECE...**

* * *

capitulo :8: en la casa de mi idolo parte: 1

rainbow dash y soarin se fueron a la casa de el por que el tenia el presentimiento de que si rainbow va a su casa somewark podria a atacarla otra vez, ya habian llegado era una casa grande y bonita con un hermoso jardin floral tenia una puerta color plata con una ''S'' de oro en el medio y techos cristalizados rainbow se quedo boquiabierta

rainbow: WOW- exclamo sorprendida- esta es tu casa?- pregunta aun con la boca abierta

soarin: emm si por?- pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente

rainbow: por que? ESTA CASA ES ENORME!- grito tan fuerte que la gente que estaba en su alrededor se le quedo viendo a soarin con la cara de WTF?

soarin: emm...si es bonita...je,je,je,je- dice riendo nerviosamente sonrojado por que rainbow dijo eso, lo dejo avergonzado

rainbow en unos 3 minutos despues se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

rainbow: ups- dice avergonzada escondiendose detras del flequillo de su cabello por que no queria que soarin la viera sonrojarse a monton- lo...sie...siento- dice tatarmudeando de la verguenza

soarin: no..te...no te preocupes- dice aun rojo tartamudeando igual- mejor olvidemos lo que paso hace 10 minutos y entremos ok?- dice volviendo a la normalidad

rainbow: bueno- dice aun con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

soarin saco las llaves y las entro entro en la puerta (no me digas XD) ambos entraron y rainbow pudo presenciar todo pero cuando ella entro se quedo paralizada al igual que el

soarin: emm madre? padre?- dice sorprendido en realidad estaba viendo a sus padres los cuales no lo visitaba mucho, estaban viendolo seriamente sentados en el sofa

Storm: tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo hijo- dice con el ceño fruncido

Blue diamond: y es asolas- dice viendo a dash a lo cual ella asintio nerviosa y se fue

Soarin: y ahora que quieren?- dice con un tono de enojo

Storm: hijo ya como sabes eres grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida- dice enojado

Blue diamond: pero el caso esque DEVES CASARTE!- dice extremadamente enojada

Soarin: ay no de nuevo- dice dandose un facepalm

Storm: ay si de nuevo- dice aun con el ceño fruncido

Blue diamond: no te has casado, pero almenos tienes novia?- dice con la cara que mostraba preocupacion

Soarin: NO!- dice cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido

Storm: mira hijo sabes que te queremos pero no tienes siquiera una amante? No te has ascotado con nadie?- dice con un tono de preocupacion

Soarin: pero como quieren que piense en eso?- dice alterado de que sus padres piensen asi de el

Blue diamond: deverias ir a rentar a una prostituta- dice dondose un facepalm

Soarin: QUE!?- dice casi con un paro cardiaco

Storm: ay no es para tanto, hazlo a ver si asi te vuelves hombre- dice retandole a acostarse con alguen por que sabia que su hijo era muy competitivo

Soarin: es un reto?- dice arqueando una ceja

Storm: tu que crees?- dice con una sonrisa triufante

Soarin: reto aceptado- dice frunciendo el ceño

Blue diamond: cambiando de tema quien es esa chica- dice viendo de re-ojo a dash quien estaba bebiendo cidra

Soarin: ah, ella es una amiga de quien me pusieron como guardian- dice como si nada

Blue diamond: uuh como se llama?- pregunta picaronamente

Soarin: rainbow, rainbow dash por?- pregunta extrañado

Storm: ella podria ser tu novia- dice este con su mirada competitiva

Soarin: MI QUE!?- pregunta exaltado- ok, que tal si se van a su casa- dice empujando a sus padres

Storm: bien, y cuando volvamos te queremos ver con un o una bebe- dice riendo un poco

Soarin no dijo nada lo que hizo fue sonrojarse y cerrarle la puerta en la cara a sus padres

Rainbow: hubo problemas- pregunto al soarin mas rojo que un manzana bien roja

Soarin: na...nada- dice quitandose la camisa- uff asi esta mejor dice con la camisa sudada en la mano

Rainbow: eh...eh pa...ra que te quitas la camisa?- pregunta como un tomate

Soarin: calor- dice como si nada

Rainbow: *no le creas seguro es mentira* como sea- dice tratando de no ponerse roja

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado

Bye,bye


	9. casa de mi idolo:2 y futbol

**holassss gente eh aqui la cuarta maravilla del mundo el noveno capitulo de mi fic tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizar y ya veo que ustedes son gente ocupada pero bueh vamos con el capi**

**NOTA: MLP NO ME PERTENECE ES HECHA POR LAUREN FAUST Y TRANSMITIDA A LA TV GRACIAS A LA COMPAÑIA DE HASBRO **

* * *

capitulo: 9: en la casa de mi idolo parte 2 y el juego de futbol

Rainbow dash y soarin estaban sentados en el sofa de la casa de el estaban viendo la tv y comiendo helado (mi pasatiempo despues de la flojera XD) estaban aburridisimos hasta que rainbow decidio hablar

rainbow: y como es tu vida?- dice intentando crear una conversacion con la primera idea estupida que se le ocurrio a su cabeza

soarin: es una vida llena de lujos como puedes ver- dice confundido

rainbow: agh me rindo estoy aburrida

Soarin: seee concuerdo contigo- dice de la misma manera

Rainbow: quieres ir a ver el partido?- le pregunta

Soarin: el partido...EL PARTIDO- dice el alterado- no,no,no,no,no,no se me va a ser tarde- dice preocupado corriendo de aqui y alla y sin querer choco con rainbow la cual estaba parada y ambos calleron al piso

Rainbow: auch- dice adolorida pero se percato de que soarin callo con la cara dentro de las piernas de dash (:3) - PERO QUE HACES!- exclama super sonrojada y molesta

Soarin: emm...ah...NO ME GOLPEES!- dice avergonzado, sonrojado y espantado

Rainbow: OH SI QUE LO HARE!- dice dandole una cachetada tan fuerte que la mejilla de soarin se volvio roja y morada a la vez y de alli siguio dandole fuetazos en la cabeza

Soarin: ya, ya quiero a mi mami- dice llorando (lloron :v)

Rainbow no queria parar pero luego una sonrisa macabra se formo en su cara

Rainbow: dejo de golpearte si me llevas al partido de futbol- dice con una sonrisa que da miedo

Soarin: bien, pero no me golpees mas- dice aterrado

Rainbow: GRACIAS!- dice feliz

Soarin: emm no ay de que?- pregunta cofundido por el cambio repentino de dash- mejor vamonos se me hace tarde

Rainbow: ajam- dice para despues irse

EN EL ESTADIO DE FUTBOL

Spitfire y los demas estaban calentando y esperando a que soarin llegara hasta que al fin llego

Soarin: lamento llegar tarde- dice recuperando el aire

Spitfire: donde estabas?- pregunto molesta y cruzada de brazos- oh hola rainbow

Rainbow: hola spit- dice viendo a otra de sus idolos

Spitfire: bueno gente tenemos 3 miebras nuevas- dice seriamente- les presento a sunsinity(oc de pegasister del corazon) a shooting star(oc de princessrainbowdash) y a withe ball (oc mio)- dice spetfire- bien a entrenar!

Todos: si senora!- dicen con una pose militar

Y asi fue todos y todas entrenaban y entrenaban sin parar hasta que llego la noche mas esperada por el equipo

Spetfire: bien chicos ya llego la noche mas eperada- dice un poco nerviosa- saben como es la rutina y todo solo les quiero decir que den todo su esfuerzo

Ya comenzo el juego y rainbow estaba en una de las bancas traseras por que desde alli se veia mucho mejor el juego ya habia empezado y shooting star era la que tenia la pelota despues se la paso a sunsinity y sunsinity a fletfoot( no se como se escribe) y fleet a spits y despues a white y por ultimo a soarin quien anoto el gol haciedo que el equipo ganara

-GOOOL- dice el narrador del juego

Todos: soarin! anotaste el gol- dicen felices abrazando a su amigo

Rainbow: soar nos vemos en tu casa- dice llendose

Soarin: RAINBOW ESPERA!- dice y rainbow voltea y lo ve- te devo dar algo- dice un poco rojo

Rainbow: que...- pero fue interrumpida por los labios de soarin- so...soarin- dice sonrojada

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo estoy cansada no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que escribi :v :v bye,bye


	10. super picnic

**hola everypeople bueno siento muchisimo actualizar tarde tenia una manada de tarea que me da flojera hacer XD bueno vamos con el capi**

**NOTA: MLP NO ME PERTENECE HAGO FICS CON FINES DE DIVERSION :D**

* * *

capitulo:10: super picnic

ya habian pasado los 7 dias y no habian señales de somewark rainbow y sus amigas volvieron a sus casas para descansar por esa semana agitada

rainbow: al fin otra vez en mi casa**\- **dice feliz tirandose en su cama

scootaloo: hermana? hermana!**\- **dice scoot super feliz**\- **te extrañe mucho**\- **dice con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazandola furtemente

rainbow: je, tambien te extrañe**\- **dice devolviendole el abrazo alegremente

scootaloo: ya que viniste podemos ir al parque? solo por esta semana perdida ademas quiero compartir con mis amigas y si quieres puedes llevar a las tuyas**\- **dice con ojos de perrito

rainbow: claro, por que no? ademas de que necesito recuperar la semana que una hermana tiene que tener con su hermanita mas pequeña **\- **dice con una sonrisa

scootaloo: siiiiiii!**-**dice alegremente

rainbow: ok mas tarde iremos al parque de ponyville y invitaremos a nuestras amigas y amigos**\- **dice llamando a sus amigas por telefono

**3 horas despues**

rainbow dash y scootaloo salieron de su casa para ir al sugar cube corner ya que acordaron ajuntarse todos/as alli para asi todos ir al parque juntos y juntas

**EN EL SUGAR CUBE CORNER**

todos estaban esperando a rainbow dash y a scootaloo estaban aburridos hasta que al fin ellas dos llegaron

rainbow y scoot: hola**\- **dicen sonrientes

todos/as**: **hola**\- **dicen felices por que ya acabo ese eterno aburrimiento

rainbow: y bien, que haremos en el parque?**\- **pregunta curiosa

pinkie y cheese quienes estaban atentos a todos los movimientos de dash y esperaron el movimiento perfecto para dar su idea (creo que se leyeron la mente XD) para hacer lo tipico de pinkie y cheese**\- **WIIIII QUE TAL SI VAMOS A UN SUPER PICNIC**\- **dijeron los locos por las fiestas

todos/as: buena idea**\- **dicen sonrientes

todos y todas se fueron al parque de ponyville cuando llegaron habian un monton de personas riendo, jugando y divirtiendose con amigos era el lugar perfecto para crear el super picnic

applebloom: hermana, hermana yo, soot, sweetie y spike (spike aqui es hermano de twi) podemos ir a los juegos pofa, di que si**\- **dice poniendo una cara de perrito

applejack: claro, por que no? pero no se alejen mucho ok?**\- **dice lo ultimo seriamente

applebloom: ajam lo prometo no nos vamos alejar demasiado**\- **dice llendose

pinkie: ya que los niños no estan aqui que tal si hablamos cosas de adultos?**\- **dice con picardia

cheese: que tal si jugamos verdad o reto**\- **dice emocionado

todos/as: bueno**-** dicen felices

caramel: quien empieza?**\- **pregunta

rarity: yo quiero empezar si no es molestia**\- **dice feliz

todos/as: ok**\- **dicen deacuerdo

rarity: rainbow verdad o reto?**\- **dice con una sonrisa malevola

rainbow: reto**\- **dice decidida

rarity le dijo el reto a rainbow dash en los oidos pero la reaccion de dash no fue muy buena

rainbow: QUE!?**\- **dice poniendose roja- no hare eso

rarity: rainbow, es un reto, claro que deves hacerlo**\- **dice insistiendo

rainbow: NO, CLARO QUE NO LO HARE! PONME OTRO RETO!**\- **dice de brazos cruzados

rarity: mmmmm otro reto dices? ok**\- **pensando en el reto perfecto para dash cuando penso puso una mirada picara a soarin y se lo dijo de los oidos a rainbow

rainbow: QUE!?**\- **dice poniendose aun mas roja que antes**\- **no puedes estar hablando enserio**\- **dice tapandose la cara con ambas manos por verguenza

rarity: nose tu me dijiste que te ponga otro reto ya ese es el otro reto asi que...cumplelo

rainbow: ahg esta bien**\- **dice para despues caminar hacia soarin arrodillarse y besarlo de lengua con lengua soarin se sorprendio y luego rojo le correspodio el beso**\- ***esto deve ser una pesadilla pero no besa para nada mal su boca sabe a menta mmmmmm...PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? no te dejes llevar dash eso es solo la parte devil del reto me siento nerviosa* pensaba solamente esas cosas le pasaban a rainbow en la mente *emmmm por que me estara besando? si bien recuerdo ella me odia oh celestia espero que no me golpee* pensaba soarin una y otra vez hasta que rainbow dash decidio separarse, estaba muy roja demasiado como para hablar pero como quiera decidio hacerlo

rainbow: ya rarity...cumpli ese tonto reto**\- **dice sonrojada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

rarity: no lo creo, cumple el reto completo**\- **dice con picardia

rainbow: no ahora lo hare en el viaje te parece?**\- **dice sonrojada y aun con el caño fruncido

rarity: oh, bueno pero te lo recordare en las vacaciones despues del baile**\- **dice mirandola picaramente

rainbow: bien yo sigo,**-** dice poniendose normal otra vez**\- **twilight, verdad o reto**\- **dice con una sonrisa malvada

y asi se pasaron la tarde humillandose, riendose pero en ese juego hubo muchos besos apasionales divertidisimos que todas y todos fueron obligados y obligadas a hacer hasta que se hizo de noche, ya era de noche y cada una se fue a su casa con su guardian

**EN LA RESIDENCIA DASH**

rainbow: bueno...fue una tarde divertida creo**\- **dice dash recordando lo que paso esa tarde cosa que la puso roja

soarin: si, je, una tarde divertida**\- **dice tambien sonrojado

rainbow: bueno nos vemos mañana en la universidad**\- **dice entrando pero soarin la agarro de la mano

soarin: emm este, rainbow, quisieras ir conmigo al baile del invierno?- dice se notaba un poco nervioso y estaba rojo

rainbow: si...digo, claro por que no?**\- **dice tratando de no parecer cursi

soarin: bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces**\- **dice yendose

rainbow: emm sip mañana**\- **dice para luego entrar a su casa**\- **uffff hoy fue un dia largo**\- **suspira algo roja

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**bueno ya termine el cap de hoy, el cap mas raro o.O por que ni yo lo entiendo, como sea espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y contestando la pregunta de rainbow rarity si si habra lemon**

**bye**

**bye**

**bye**


	11. te confieso mi amor

**holacwas ke pasho señores/as :3 perdon por actualizar tarde pliss (merezco una aceptacion de disculpa :v :v okno XDDDDDDDDDD) yo soy la chica con mas suerte del mundo me paso algo increiblemente gracioso XDDDDDDDDD pero iva a salir alguien herido (el chico que le gusto :v :v ) bueno no hay mas que decir que vamos con el capi**

* * *

capitulo:11: te confeso mi amor

a la mañana siguiente rainbow caminaba a la escuela buscando a soarin hasta que choco con alguien

rainbow: FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!- dice molesta aciendole una llave

soarin: rainbow soy soarin- dice preocupado con cara de ahora si muero

rainbow: lose es por ser tan bueno y lindo- dice dandole pecozones en la cabeza

soarin: espera, me dijiste lindo?- dice sonrojandose mucho

rainbow: oiste mal...- dice poniendose muy roja

soarin: no estoy seguro que me dijiste lindo- dice con una sonrisa

rainbow: ñeeeee no se que me pasa siempre de alguna manera tengo que ver que tan sexy es tu cuerpo- dice para luego taparse la boca

soarin: sexy? - dice poniendose mas rojo aun que antes

-...-rainbow no dijo nada namas fue y lo beso pero no se percataron de que habia una chica de piel blanca cabello rosa rizado y ojos color lila quien estaba observandolos y que parecia molesta- muy pronto nos veremos rainbow dash, y soarin sera mio muajajajajajajajajaja- dice desapareciendo

soarin: rainbow, que...que fue eso?- dice aun mas rojo

rainbow: no...no...no lo se- dice avergonzada, roja y bajando la cabeza

soarin: rainbow, dime que pasa?- dice levantando su cabeza- no te pasara nada malo- dice viendola

rainbow: la cosa es que...- dice para luego suspirar y gritar- ME GUSTAS!- dice ultra,super mega sonrojada

soarin: rainbow...tu tambien me gustas- dice tapandose la cara con ambas manos

rainbow: en...enserio?- pregunta con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

soarin: emmmm si...creo que si, rainbow- dice tambien rojo

despues no dijeron nada mas solamente se fueron corriedo cada uno por su camino

**EN CANTERLOT HIGHT**

rainbow pasaba por los pasillos buscando a sus mejores amigas para decirle lo ocurrido ella estaba pensando ahora que seria de su amistad ya que se confesaron su amor? rainbow estaba demasiado pensativa hasta que ve a las otras manes y va hacia a ellas

rainbow: chicas, chicas- dice haciendo que sus amigas les hagan caso

todas: hola rainbow dash- dicen sonriendo

rainbow: paso algo hoy...- dicen un poco nerviosa

twilight: que paso?- pregunta un poco preocupada

rainbow: emmm...yo...e...soarin, soarin- dice nerviosa y roja

applejack: escupelo!- le dice molesta

rainbow: *suspiro* esta bien miren la cosa es que yo y soarin (donde dice soarin iva a escribir sopa XDDDDDDDD) nos confesamos nuestro amor...- dice tan roja como tomate

rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE ADORABLE!- dice emocionada

rainbow: rarity no grites- dice sonrojada y avergonzada

rarity: ya era hora de que esto pasara...estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dice acordandose de algo- pero no totalmente, totalmente lo estare cuando cumplas el reto completo- dice con una mirada picara a la muy super roja rainbow dash

rainbow: rarity...te dije en el viaje- dice aun muy roja

pinkie le pasa un papel a rainbow ya que en el juego de los retos la retaron a no hablar hasta el viaje de las vacaciones de verano y cuando rainbow lo leyo estaba mas roja que antes viendo a una pinkie con una sonrisa

rainbow: pinkie...pense q...que no tenias...esa clase de...de mente- dice tapandose la cara con ambas manos

fluttershy: ammmm creo que ya la avergonzamos bastante ¿no creen chicas?- dice con su voz tranquila y tierna

todas: ajam, ajam, ajam- dicen asintiendo

rainbow: e...- hiba a hablar pero sono la campana de la escuela señal de que todos y todas se vallan

todas: adios, hasta mañana- dicen alegres

rainbow: bye- dice despidiendose y yendose hacia su guardian para ir a su casa segura

**EN LA CASA DASH**

rainbow y soarin ya habian llegado, y rainbow se quedo con soarin hablando sobre deportes, cosas como los wonderbolts y lo que paso esa mañana

rainbow: bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa- dice roja

soarin: emm si ya...llegamos- dice igual de rojo

rainbow: entonces...adios- dice entrando a su casa

soarin: si...nos vemos en el baile, bien soarin se lo dices mañana en la noche- dice yendose a su casa

**EN EL CUARTO DASH**

rainbow: bueno rainbow mañana en la noche sera el primer baile que tendras con el chico que te gusta, ay espero que nada arruine esto- dice para quedar luego profundamente dormida...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**bueno gente es todo por hoy lo siento me salio demasiado corto pero esque tengo una gran responsabilidad que tengo que cuidar :T bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, bye,bye,bye**


End file.
